


Hunt with me

by Sirenja



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Hannigram - Freeform, Hannigram Secret Santa, M/M, Shapeshifting, Spirit Animals, Tumblr: hannigramholidayexchange, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenja/pseuds/Sirenja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram AU - Will and Hannibal are wolf-shapeshifters based on celtic mythology and folklore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt with me

_“Come, hunt with me, the invitation whispers in my heart._

_Leave the pain behind and let your life be your own again._

_There is a place where all time is now, and the choices are simple and always your own._

_Wolves have no kings.” - Robin Hobb_

**_[Tumblr reblog here](http://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/post/136815356108/hannigram-au-hunt-with-me-come-hunt-with-me) _ **

 

_ _


End file.
